1. Field
Devices and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a semiconductor memory device, and more particularly, relate to a flash memory device and a method of programming the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A semiconductor memory refers to a memory device that is implemented using semiconductor such as silicon (Si), germanium (Ge), gallium arsenide (GaAs), indium phospide (InP), or the like. The semiconductor memory device is classified as a volatile memory device, such as a dynamic random access memory (DRAM), a static RAM (SRAM), or the like, or a nonvolatile memory device, such as an electrically erasable and programmable ROM (EEPROM), a flash memory device, a phase-change RAM (PRAM), a magnetic RAM (MRAM), a resistive RAM (RRAM), a ferroelectric RAM (FRAM), or the like.
A nonvolatile memory may retain data stored therein even at power-off. In particular, a flash memory has advantages such as high program speed, low power consumption, storing of a large amount of data, and the like. Among the nonvolatile memory devices, the flash memory device that uses a floating gate way to store bit information through injection of charges into a floating gate formed of polysilicon is being variously used to implement a storage medium.
Characteristics of memory cells included in the flash memory device may vary depending on an ambient temperature. The change in characteristics of the memory cells has an influence on injection of charges into a floating gate, thus having an influence on a program characteristic of the flash memory device. Accordingly, there is a need to prevent a program characteristic of the flash memory device from deteriorating depending on a temperature.